Um velho conhecido
by Blair.W
Summary: A melhor caçavampiros de Tókio está sendo perseguida e planejam matála. Ao travar uma difícil luta algo terrível acaba acontecendo... O amor proibido entre dois seres que nasceram para se odiar
1. Chapter 1

Noite de sexta-feira no centro de Tókio. A noite perfeita para se divertir um pouquinho. Pelo menos para aqueles seres detestáveis e repugnantes. Seres que ela tinha um prazer enorme em destruir e ver se transformarem em pequenas cinzas sem importância alguma. Olhou para os lados e percebeu um movimento estranho. Ah, a diversão estava para começar. Podia sentir seu coração pulsar e apertou melhor a estaca de madeira nas pequenas mãos.

"Com licença..." – a garota pediu cinicamente ao casal que se agarrava em um beco qualquer.

"Ahn..." – a garota de cabelo laranja se assustou e parecia extremamente envergonhada.

"Sabe, se eu fosse você escolheria melhor minhas companhias." – ela sorriu secamente e logo o homem a olhou de um jeito extremamente mortal. Seus olhos castanhos se transformaram no vermelho mais intenso e seus caninos saltaram para fora.

"Imbecil!" – ele murmurou e logo correu para cima da pequena garota a sua frente.

"Seus amiguinhos costumam ser mais educados, sabia?" – ela suspirou e com certa agilidade deu um soco no rosto manchado do homem.

"Mas o que...?" – a garota olhou assustada para tudo e saiu correndo.

"Desculpe, eu devo ter assustado sua presa, não é?" – ela falou ironicamente e em troca levou um tapa na cara, fazendo com que um filete de sangue aparecesse no canto de sua boca. – "Hey, garotão... Não se bate em mulheres!" – e partiu para cima dele com a estaca, dando um chute ou outro para se defender dos ataques do grande vampiro. Por fim o empurrou com força na parede e enfiou a estaca com força em seu peito.

"O senhor ficará em casa hoje?"

"Acho que sim." – o homem alto, com cabelos de cor chocolate totalmente bagunçados e olhar vazio respondeu ainda olhando para a cidade pela varanda de seu espaçoso apartamento.

"Mas por quê?" – o criado voltou a perguntar curioso.

"Não é da sua conta." – ele falou com a voz seca de sempre e suspirou. – "Alias, não é da conta de ninguém, entendeu?" – virou-se e lançou um olhar significativo ao criado.

"Sim, senhor... Qualquer coisa estarei à disposição. Com licença."

O homem voltou a olhar para a cidade abaixo de si. Sexta-feira à noite. Um dia de grande movimentação e alimento fácil, mas não queria participar daquilo esta noite. Estava preocupado demais e sabia que alguma coisa de errado estava para acontecer e tudo cairia em suas costas como sempre. Suspirou e sentiu o vento frio em seu rosto. Quando era humano as coisas pareciam ser tão fáceis e ao mesmo tão difíceis do que eram agora. Tudo era mais simples por um lado, mas agora as coisas eram mais complexas, ou talvez fossem... Ah, que porcaria de pensamentos! Ele era um dos maiores vampiros que se podia existir e agora ficava pensando em assuntos fúteis sobre como sua vida havia sido quando era um mísero ser sem poder algum. Tinha poder e respeito em suas mãos e porque não... Deu um sorriso malicioso... Todos seus desejos eram realizados, em todos os sentidos. Voltou para o quarto e notou a razão de não querer sair deitada em sua cama. Tão bela com seus longos cabelos pretos e olhos tão azuis que agora estavam apagados e sem vida. A pequena... Como era mesmo o nome dela? Ah, sim... Haruko. Dentro de mais algum tempo ela acordaria para sua nova vida. Ou se poderia dizer morte incompleta? Soltou uma gargalhada abafada e fez um leve carinho no rosto pálido da garota. É, não seria de todo mal mantê-la ao seu lado.

Voltava para casa cansada, porém muito satisfeita. A noite havia sido de todo proveitosa e bastante satisfatória. Estava com alguns machucados, mas em que noite não saía com algum arranhão pelo menos? Seria até fantasioso pensar em nunca levar pelo menos um chute ou coisa do tipo. Abriu a porta do apartamento que dividia com sua melhor amiga Tomoyo, no centro de Tókio e escutou alguns gemidos vindos de seu quarto. Deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Tomoyo só tinha aparência de santa e nada mais. Quando já estava abrindo a porta de seu quarto, alguém chamou seu nome e ela se virou assustada. A amiga estava com o cabelo negro bagunçado, pálida demais e haviam marcas de lágrimas em seu jovem rosto.

"O que aconteceu?" – ela se aproximou da amiga que se jogou em seus braços e começou a soluçar.

"Papai... Papai morreu."

"O quê?" – então o senhor Daidouji havia morrido? Tomoyo devia estar fantasiando ou algo do tipo. O senhor Daidouji era uma espécie de pai para Sakura também. – "Tomoyo... Você tem certeza disso?"

"Mas é claro que tenho certeza, Sakura!" - ela falou com uma voz embargada e meio furiosa pelo fato de a amiga ter feito uma pergunta tão sem fundamento.

"Como, Tomoyo?" – ela guiou a amiga até o sofá e sentiu os olhos arderem por segurar as lágrimas por tanto tempo.

"Foi assaltado e levou um tiro no peito quando tentou reagir."

"Não acredito nisso!" - Sakura suspirou e passou a mão no rosto da amiga sem jeito. Não era muito boa em demonstrações de carinho ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

"Eu também não acreditei! Como eu vou fazer Sakura? Tenho só vinte anos, meu pai era tudo que eu tinha... O único da minha família, meu porto seguro, meu tudo. Eu... Eu não sei se vou conseguir..." – ela olhou para o chão por vergonha das idéias que passavam por sua cabeça.

"Você não vai fazer absolutamente nada, Tomoyo." – a amiga falou ríspida e ainda segurando o choro. Teria que passar confiança e segurança para Tomoyo agora. Teria que ser a fortaleza de força que a amiga sempre fora com ela.

"Eu realmente não sei..." – Tomoyo falou seguidamente por um soluço.

"Tomoyo, por favor..." – sua voz começava a embargar e ela já não conseguia segurar as lágrimas. – "Por favor, me prometa! Nós vamos passar por isso juntas e eu vou te ajudar, está bem?"

"Obrigada!" – ela abraçou a ruiva com carinho, não prometendo nada. Não tinha certeza se poderia cumprir a promessa. Afinal, não tinha mais certeza de nada.

Deitou na cama sentindo todo o peso de seu corpo. Olhou pela janela a Tókio movimentada de sábado. Aliás, que dia Tókio não era movimentada? Aquele dia fora de longe o pior de sua vida. Havia demorado mais ou menos uma hora para acalmar Tomoyo e fazê-la pegar no sono. Teria que falar com Teruo logo, precisava ir para Tomoeda o mais rápido possível. Quem estava cuidando de tudo era a velha e prestativa Kenbai, vizinha de muito tempo da família Daidouji. Suspirou alto e sem mais nem menos lágrimas grossas caiam dos olhos esmeralda sob o rosto delicado da mulher. Era difícil acreditar que o senhor Daidouji não estava mais ali para sempre recebê-las de braços abertos todas as vezes que iam visitá-lo em Tomoeda, ou lhes explicar como a vida era boa e como cada coisa tinha um motivo para acontecer, ou até quando contava aquelas piadas sem graça e pedia sem jeito para que achassem pelo menos um pouco de graça, pois o dom de viver era isso... Achar graça nas pequenas coisas. Deu um soluço alto e esperou intimamente que Tomoyo não acordasse. Foi até a porta e a fechou com cuidado. Era melhor tomar um banho já que estava imunda e teria que cuidar de alguns arranhões logo.

Sentiu uma coisa se mexer ao seu lado e teve vontade de xingar quem quer que fosse. Odiava quando era acordado, ainda mais cedo daquele jeito. Olhou para o lado e viu a mulher olhar meio surpresa para o quarto e logo para ele.

"Olá, querida!" – ele sorriu maliciosamente e se sentou também.

"Onde é que eu estou, hein?" – ela virou furiosa para ele. Ótimo, já virara uma vampira nata. Reclamona e cheia de vontades. Suspirou e soltou uma gargalhada seca.

"Você está no meu mundo!" – e falando isso se aproximou da morena dando-lhe um beijo ardente.

"Mundo?" – ela sorriu secamente. – "O que se come no seu mundo?"

"Ah, será mesmo que você quer saber?" – Syaoran indagou misterioso e logo se aproximou do pescoço da jovem.

"Quero sim..." – ela respondeu com uma voz insinuante cheia de carga sedutora e sentiu uma pontada quando Syaoran enfiou os caninos em seu pescoço sugando alguma coisa. Não conseguia entender, mas aquilo era extremamente bom, uma sensação que nunca havia sentido. Quer dizer, espera um pouco... Flashs da noite anterior começaram e tomar sua mente e logo se viu empurrando o homem com ferocidade. – "Isso é horrível!"

"Por enquanto é sim, meu bem!" – ele sorriu sarcástico. – "Espere só mais um pouco que você vai se acostumar, aliás, não vai querer outro tipo de vida."

"Eu... Eu ainda estou viva?" – ela perguntou com a voz assustada enquanto comprimia o lençol contra seu corpo.

"Creio que não." – ele gargalhou alto e limpou um filete de sangue no canto dos lábios. – "Não no mundo dos seres normais."

"Existe alguma maneira de... Bom, de isso acabar?"

"Se entregue à algum caça-vampiros por aí. Com certeza terão o maior prazer de lhe matar de vez, mas garanto que não irá gostar de onde vai parar."

"Esse seu mundo é bom?" – ela recuou um pouco assustada, mas era tomada por uma curiosidade cada vez maior.

"Bom? Ele é perfeito, o melhor que se pode esperar e ao meu lado, querida! Você terá de tudo um pouco." – ele se aproximou mais da morena de olhos azuis que outrora transpareciam vida e felicidade e agora eram gélidos e sensuais. Ao perceber que ela estava se entregando não demorou nem mais um segundo e a beijou com vontade.

"Está pronta, Tomoyo?" – Sakura perguntou a amiga que ainda botava algumas coisas em sua mala.

"Quase." – a morena gritou do quarto e Sakura escutou alguém bater na porta... Ao abri-la deu de cara com Teruo e um homem alto, jovem, com cabelos negros e olhos azuis de um escuro que ela nunca havia visto. Parecia um desses gênios mal-entendidos com o mundo.

"Ahn... Entrem!" – ela falou por fim dando espaço aos dois.

"Sakura, esse é Eriol... Ele vai substituí-la enquanto estiver fora e quem sabe quando voltar vocês não poderão trabalhar juntos?" – Teruo falou com o bom humor de sempre e Eriol pegou a mão de Sakura com gentileza dando-lhe um beijo. – "Ele é inglês."

"Ah, prazer!" – ela ruborizou um pouco e virou-se com a desculpa de apressar Tomoyo que já estava chegando à sala de cabeça baixa.

"Senhorita..." – Eriol se aproximou de Tomoyo com um sorriso reconfortador e quando ela ergueu a cabeça sentiu uma leve fisgada no peito. Era de longe o ser mais lindo e frágil que já havia visto. – "Meus pêsames!"

"Obrigada!" – ela sentiu lágrimas virem aos olhos e sem pensar duas vezes se jogou nos braços do homem a sua frente. Esse era o jeito de Tomoyo, se aproximar de pessoas que ela não fazia a mínima idéia de quem eram sem motivo algum aparente, mas parecia ser diferente agora. Tomoyo estava frágil demais para sair por aí fazendo novos amigos, havia algo que Sakura não sabia explicar ao redor dos dois. Algo talvez que ela não viesse a acreditar.

"Ela é sempre assim?" – Teruo perguntou meio assustado. A morena era uma mulher muito simpática, mas nunca lhe dera um abraço sem mais nem menos.

"É, ela está frágil, Teruo! Tente entender." - Sakura falou rispidamente. – "Tomoyo, vamos logo! Não podemos demorar muito para chegar a Tomoeda."

"Vamos." – ela se soltou de Eriol e ao encarar os olhos azuis, sentiu uma imensa vergonha. – "Desculpe-me!"

"Não precisa se desculpar, senhorita!" – ele sorriu meigamente. – "Talvez a senhorita precisasse só disso para se sentir um pouco mais forte."

"Talvez." – ela murmurou e se virou para Sakura. – "Vamos!"

**Continua...**

Oi para todo mundo! Bom, eu resolvi voltar sorrindo amigavelmente Eu sei que ando em dívida com todos vocês, mas é que esses últimos tempos eu dei uma enjoada do mundo das fics e resolvi tentar fazer umas coisas novas, mas acabou que eu senti falta e agora estou voltando. Essa fic foi planejada totalmente na loucura e pode ser que esse primeiro capítulo não esteja lá muito bom, tanto que é mais para 'apresentar' as personagens e dar uma introdução à essa nova história. Bom, é a primeira vez que uso o mundo 'mágico e misterioso' para escrever, por isso tenham calma e paciência comigo, por favor! Bom, eu prometo que vou tentar ser o mais responsável possível com essa fic e atualizá-la o mais rápido que poder.

Ah sim, pode ser que esse primeiro capítulo esteja com alguns errinhos e coisa do tipo, porque eu estou sem revisor (a) por enquanto, tá bom?

Ah, é isso, gente...

Um beijo especial para a **MeRRy****-aNNe****, Alexiel e Jenny- Ci**


	2. O enterro

Respirar o ar de Tomoeda novamente era realmente agradável, apesar da dor dilacerante que lhe tomava o corpo e alma. Suspirou profundamente ao estacionar o carro em frente à casa amarela que havia sido centro de tanta felicidade anos atrás. Sua mãe e seu pai, o senhor e a senhora Daidouji reunidos na ampla e aconchegante sala de estar dos Kinomoto. Sempre conversando, jogando ou simplesmente escutando a pequena Tomoyo cantar e Sakura acompanhá-la ao piano. Tanta coisa mudara esses anos todos. Tomoyo perdera sua mãe por causa de um câncer pulmonar e Sakura o pai depois de um terrível acidente de carro.

Olhou para Tomoyo no banco passageiro que dormia de mau jeito, após chorar praticamente a viagem toda em silêncio. Resolveu acordar à amiga logo para entrarem e comerem qualquer coisa e tinha que admitir que não via a hora de dar um grande abraço na mãe e poder se mostrar fraca.

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo... Nós chegamos." – ela balançou um pouco a morena.

"Ah!" – ela abriu os olhos devagar e se virou para observar melhor a casa amarela. – "Não mudou nada."

"É, acho que mamãe gosta de manter tudo... Ahn... Do mesmo jeito." – deu de ombros e saiu do carro pegando uma pequena mala aonde havia botado suas roupas.

"Sakura! Tomoyo!" – uma senhora com o rosto envelhecido pelo passar dos anos e dor constante apareceu descendo as pequenas escadas até o portão. Os mesmos brilhantes e carinhosos olhos verdes de Sakura e o cabelo negro preso em um coque mal feito.

"Ah, mamãe!" – a ruiva se jogou nos braços da mãe para um abraço apertado e pela primeira vez em muito tempo deixou o orgulho e a pose frígida de lado deixando as lágrimas caírem sem vergonha alguma.

"Eu sei, meu bem!" – ela falou com a voz embargada e olhou para Tomoyo que estava quieta observando a cena com os olhos molhados. – "Venha aqui você também, querida!" – e ao escutar isso Tomoyo não pensou duas vezes. Abraçou Sakura e senhora Kinomoto com força.

"O senhor está se sentindo bem?" – o mordomo perguntou ao homem que olhava pela varanda para a cidade lá fora. Seu senhor estava ali desde que chegara da reunião sem nenhuma explicação plausível.

"Quantas vezes terei que falar para me deixar em paz?" – Syaoran virou-se furioso.

"Desculpe-me, senhor!" – o homem baixo e atarracado com um uniforme ridículo se retirou da sala de cabeça baixa e resmungando um pouco.

Syaoran não conseguia entender o porquê daquilo. Fazia alguns dias que não conseguia se concentrar em quase nada e sentir que estava realmente se divertindo. Não tinha porque ficar pensando em um passado estúpido! Tivera uma reunião com o Clã aquela tarde e as noticias não eram nada animadoras. O número de caça-vampiros aumentava cada vez mais na cidade e eles perdiam muitos 'companheiros'. Estavam armando uma estratégia para acabar com alguns deles e em especial, tinham como alvo uma mulher que matava mais de quinze vampiros por noite. Syaoran não se interessou a mínima por essa tal mulher, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encontrá-la. Sabia que...

"Olá!" – sentiu-se ser abraçado por trás e virou-se para ver a mulher melhor.

"Olá!" – deu um sorriso de lado e a olhou de um jeito gélido.

"Porque não vem comigo para o quarto?" – Haruko indagou com uma voz rouca, que ela julgava sedutora, mas que para Syaoran já estava começando a perder a graça.

"Prefiro ficar aqui mais um pouco." – ele deu de ombros e sorriu falsamente.

"Tem certeza?" – a morena ficou na ponta dos pés e começou a beijar o pescoço do vampiro devagar.

"Assim você acaba por me convencer." – ele deu uma gargalhada seca se entregando as carícias da mulher. Era mesmo um fraco. Qualquer mulher tinha um poder fora do comum sobre ele... Ou talvez apenas, não desperdiçasse os bons momentos que eram lhe dados.

"Mas é isso que eu quero." – ela se aproximou roçando seus lábios nos dele, que a puxou pela cintura possessivamente e beijou-lhe de um jeito mais do que quente e sedutor.

Era um fim de tarde cinzento e com uma chuva fina. Muitas pessoas estavam no cemitério. O senhor Daidouji era um homem bom e muito querido por todos naquele local. Tomoyo estava abraçada à Sakura e Nadeshiko chorando baixo e soltando alguns soluços de vez em quando. Era tortuoso para Sakura ver a melhor amiga daquele jeito. Tomoyo sempre fora uma jovem cheia de vida, alegre e extremamente meiga. Havia demorando algum tempo para se recuperar da morte de sua mãe, mas naqueles tempos tinha seu pai ao seu lado. Agora seria só ela e sua mãe, Nadeshiko que estariam ao seu lado, tentando juntar as forças que também não tinham pela perca de um ente querido. A morena lhe abraçou mais forte, como em busca de proteção e Sakura só pôde deixar algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto enquanto correspondia ao abraço.

"Vai ficar tudo bem!" – ela falou afagando os cabelos ondulados da amiga.

"Não vai não. E você sabe disso." – Tomoyo falou com a voz embargada e soluçou alto.

"Tomoyo, nós já conversamos sobre isso, não foi? Tudo vai ficar bem! Eu e mamãe estamos aqui por você."

"Ele era a única parte da minha família, Sakura! Ele sempre foi tudo para mim!"

"Tomoyo, meu bem!" – a senhora Kinomoto pegou sua mão e olhou com todo carinho e afeto que guardava por aquela menina. – "Sabe que qualquer coisa que precisar eu e a Sakura estaremos aqui! Nós a amamos!"

"Obrigada!" – ela se soltou de Sakura e abraçou a 'segunda mãe' com carinho.

Sakura aproveitou que sua mãe estava com Tomoyo e foi andar pelo cemitério. Odiava mais do que tudo aqueles rituais de despedida e preferia rezar sozinha na capela do cemitério. Sentou em um banco e olhou para tudo ao seu redor. As pessoas se apegavam tanto às coisas materiais que acabavam por deixar de viver momentos fabulosos com as pessoas amadas. Não seria hipócrita a ponto de falar que não estava incluída nesse grupo. Não dava exatamente valor às coisas materiais, mas tinha medo... Medo de amar quem quer que fosse, medo de se magoar e acabar magoando quem estava ao seu redor. Desde a morte de seu pai há anos atrás, havia se transformado em uma pessoa gélida e sem emoções transparentes. Tudo que queria era fazer seu trabalho, salvando a vida de quem pudesse viver com seus sentimentos e desejos à mostra. E era por isso que se sentia culpada agora. Talvez não tivesse passado tempo o bastante ao lado do senhor Daidouji. Talvez não estivesse dando exatamente o apoio que Tomoyo estava precisando. Talvez magoasse sua mãe por não dizer 'eu te amo' toda vez que a via. Suspirou pesadamente e deixou com que as lágrimas caíssem livremente pelo rosto jovem. Lembrava de quando ainda era uma garota cheia de sonhos e vida. Uma garota que abraçava quem quer fosse sem motivo algum aparente. Que sabia dizer 'eu te amo' e tinha facilidade para tal, mas os anos passaram e a garota foi-se esvaindo. Muita coisa em seu passado havia mudado sua vida de um jeito meio estranho. Aos quinze anos descobrira o que realmente era e qual sua missão. Lembrava de não conseguir acreditar quando Teruo havia batido em sua porta dizendo que precisava conversar seriamente com ela. Nem sabia direito quem ele era. Sempre o vira como o assistente do diretor mal-humorado da escola e para falar a verdade, nunca havia sequer se dado ao trabalho de dar-lhe bom dia ou coisa do tipo. Sua mãe já sabia de tudo e Sakura descobriu o porquê de ele se mostrar abalada por alguns dias. No começo sentiu-se uma aberração. Passou até por sua cabeça que fosse alguém marcada para viver pouco, mas com o passar do tempo foi descobrindo como aquilo poderia ajudar as pessoas e sinceramente, gostava de lutar e matar seres que ela tanto abominava. Era bom descontar toda sua raiva em alguém pelo qual ela não nutria sentimento algum, além de ódio.

Achou por bem parar de pensar no passado e se dedicar as orações que viera fazer. Gostaria de ter falado com o senhor Daidouji pela última vez. De ter dito que se importava com ele e que lhe faria muita falta, mas agora era tarde e o que lhe restava fazer, era pedir pela alma dele.

Não conseguia acreditar que mais uma vez perdera alguém tão amado. Seu pai. Ele era como seu porto seguro, seu melhor amigo. Era a pessoa que ela mais amava em toda sua vida e agora ele estava ali, em uma porcaria de caixão, com os olhos fechados e uma aparência extremamente gélida. Queria gritar, falar para ele que já chegava de brincar, que podia começar a respirar de novo. Queria lhe abraçar e se sentir protegida como nunca. Queria escutá-lo contando a história de como ele e sua mãe haviam se conhecido e como aquele fora um dos dias mais felizes da vida dele. Queria até mesmo escutá-lo cantar com aquela voz desafinada e depois rir de sua cara de indignação. Olhou para todos ao seu redor. Pareciam estar sendo o centro das atenções, todos lhe olhavam com uma espécie de pena e ela não gostava disso. Não gostava de ser a 'coitadinha' que todos apoiavam e queriam ver bem, mas naquele momento era realmente difícil ser forte, era difícil sorrir e dizer que estava tudo bem, porque não estava e sinceramente, não sabia se ia estar.

Porque diabos estava daquele jeito? Não conseguira pregar ao olho e nem realmente se divertir ao lado de Haruko. Estava esquisito e odiava ficar daquele jeito sem motivos. Alguma coisa o fazia querer ficar sozinho e pedir para que todos sumissem de perto dele. Sentia necessidade de abraçar alguém e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas isso era ridículo! Ele era um vampiro e não tinha sentimentos desse tipo. O que estava acontecendo? Porque queria que tudo se esvaísse? Porque sentia aquela necessidade ter alguém que ele não lembrava muito bem ao seu lado? Talvez fosse melhor ignorar esses pensamentos imbecis e voltar à vida social. Era exatamente isso que iria fazer, afinal, era um vampiro muito importante e já estava na hora de parar de ficar se escondendo dos outros.

"Ah! Realmente... Isso é muito bom!" – escutou a voz feminina ao seu lado e virou-se tentando sorrir.

"Eu não disse? Vá se arrumar, nós vamos sair." – ele falou num tom autoritário e se levantou indo direto ao banheiro para um banho relaxante.

"Ótimo!" – ela vibrou com a idéia e foi atrás dele. – "Sabe, eu não gosto muito de tomar banho sozinha."

"Ah é?" - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu sarcástico, puxando-a para dentro do box.

Não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Saiu da cama e andou sem rumo pela casa, dando de frente com o piano de cauda. Olhou-o com certo carinho e porque não? Sentou-se no banco de madeira e começou a tocar uma canção leve, cheia de melancolia e tristeza, mas ao mesmo tempo relaxante e terna. Pensava em tudo que havia lhe acontecido de uns tempos para cá. A morte do senhor Kinomoto, Sakura virando uma pessoa fria, a morte de sua mãe e logo em seguida a noticia de que Sakura era uma caça-vampiros. Com um sorriso lembrou-se em como ficara feliz e empolgada pela amiga. Sempre acreditara em seres de outro mundo e tudo o mais, mas era realmente empolgante saber que eles existiam mesmo. Por muito tempo acompanhou Sakura em seus treinamentos, mas com o passar do tempo a ruiva pediu para que não viesse mais, que era perigoso e tudo o mais. Não ficou chateada, sabia que ela só queria protegê-la... Proteção, poucas pessoas haviam lhe passado essa sensação durante sua vida. Começou a lembrar de alguns dias atrás em que abraçara aquele homem em seu apartamento e sentiu a face esquentar. O que havia dado nela para fazer aquilo? Nem sequer sabia o nome dele, mas por incrível que pareça sentiu que já havia feito aquilo muitas outras vezes e sentiu-se extremamente segura nos braços do moreno de olhos azuis tão escuros. Talvez fosse melhor parar de pensar nisso e tentar voltar a dormir. Interrompeu a canção no meio e levantou-se balançando levemente a cabeça.

**Continua...**

Olá para todo mundo! Ufa, vocês não sabem o trabalho que esse capítulo me deu. Tive que mexer muito com os sentimentos, a dor de perder alguém e isso foi extremamente difícil para mim, porque ainda bem, nunca perdi ninguém na vida. E sem contar que eu passei um bom tempo sem saber o que escrever, até que o um anjinho, que é minha momy (**MeRRy****-aNNe**) me ajudou e me deu todas as cenas de que precisava para terminar esse capitulo.

Poxa, eu esperava receber mais reviews, sabe! Por isso, por favor, deixem reviews... Criticando, elogiando, só dando um oi, quem sabe.

Ah sim... A música que a Tomoyo estava tocando no piano é **The**** Scientist** do **Coldplay**

**Agradecimentos:**

**As garotas: **Olá! Tudo bom? Muito obrigada mesmo pelo review. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ah, não, não... O Eriol não é um vampiro e sim um caça- vampiros que veio da Inglaterra e tudo o mais. Tchauzinho! Beijos!

**MeRRy****-aNNe**Oie minha momy linda! Nhai, muito obrigada mesmo pela ajudona que você me deu nesse capitulo, se não fosse por você eu estaria perdidinha até agora ! Eu não vou o fazer reviver, nem nada e eu nem ao menos sei se eles vão ficar juntos no final O.o, mas acho que vou acabar não resistindo e botando um final feliz. Obrigada pelo review, momy!

**Jenny-Ci**Ah, minha mana foufa! Tudo bom? Nunca mais apareceu na net pra gente conversar e tudo o mais. Eu tinha avisado à você que iria voltar a escrever, mas não tão rápido, né! Nada de deixar sua história de lado não... Ela é simplesmente perfeita e não tem nada a ver com a minha. Perfeita? Ah, não, não... O sucesso da família é você que escreve maravilhas. Obrigada pelo review, mana! Também te adoro!

**AnGeL**** nAnDa: **Oie! Tudo bom? Ah, que bom que gostou do começo. Eu achei meio chatinho porque foi meio que foi uma introdução e tudo o mais. Ah, eu também adoro vampiros e acho que eles existem por aí em algum lugar. Muito obrigada pelo review! Beijos!


	3. Anjo da Guarda

O ar de Tóquio não era como o de Tomoeda e logo que chegaram a capital já sentiam vontade de voltar ao interior. Sakura mal acreditava que voltaria a sua terrível rotina, tinha passado uma semana tão calma, apesar de muito dolorosa. Havia acabado de sair do banho e observava o sol se pôr, através daqueles prédios gigantescos. Não tinha vontade de fazer nada e antes o que era imprescindível, tornara-se exaustivo e sem nenhum interesse. E sem contar, que ainda tinha muito medo de deixar Tomoyo sozinha.

A prima estava muito depressiva, mal comia e passava boa parte do tempo trancada em seu quarto.

Sakura queria ajudar, mas não fazia a mínima idéia de com. Suspirou pesadamente e se vestiu. Ia caçar até as três horas da madrugada e depois voltaria para casa, pela prima.

* * *

Syaoran estava impaciente aquela noite, sentia-se mal-humorado e nostálgico, lembranças que tinha lutado tanto para esquecer, voltavam a lhe assombrar e como acontecia raramente, sentia medo... Um medo que não conseguia explicar. 

Resolveu que naquela noite não queria ficar no meio de milhares de pessoas e fazer as mesmas coisas de sempre, que já começavam a se tornarem monótonas. Queria ficar sozinho e fugir de tudo aquilo ao seu redor.

Pegou o sobretudo e saiu andando sem rumo pela cidade.

* * *

Sentia que sua vida não tinha mais sentido algum. Ainda tinha Sakura, mas só conseguia pensar que de uma hora para outra a melhor amiga não estaria mais ali. Perdera as pessoas que mais amava e se importava em tão pouco tempo de vida. Que sentido havia nisso? Para que ia seguir em frente e ser forte, se depois de algum tempo perderia tudo? 

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a campainha soou. Alguma coisa dentro de si fez com que ela se levantasse e automaticamente abrisse a porta. Tomou um susto e sentiu-se totalmente sem graça ao perceber que seu coração acelerara consideravelmente.

"Senhorita Daidouji." – Eriol sorriu levemente. – "Como vai?"

"Bem, obrigada! Gostaria de entrar?" – dando espaço para que ele passasse.

"Sim, obrigado!" – ele continuou a sorrir e entrou. Sentaram-se no sofá de frente para a varanda e encararam a paisagem à suas frentes em silêncio por um longo tempo. – "Não precisa mentir."

"O quê? O que o senhor falou?" – ela se virou para ele completamente surpresa.

"Não precisa mentir." – ele fez o mesmo e olhou bem dentro dos olhos violeta. – "Eu posso ver, como posso sentir que a senhorita não está nada bem."

"Como o senhor...? É tão visível assim?" – ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada.

"Sim, muitas pessoas podem ver, mas poucas podem sentir." – Eriol continuava encarando-a. – "Não precisa ter medo de demonstrar sua dor, não precisa tentar ser forte e nem provar nada à ninguém."

"Eu só... Eu só não quero preocupar ninguém, principalmente à Sakura. Ela já tem tantos problemas." – sua voz começou a embargar.

"Mas isso te faz mal!" – ele pegou as mãos delicadas de Tomoyo e as cobriu com as suas. – "Se não quer incomodá-la, então incomode à mim!"

Tomoyo o encarou por algum tempo e logo em seguida caiu em seus braços, deixando sair tudo o que tinha guardado na frente de todos. Sentia-se protegida junto à Eriol, sentia que não seria julgada, apenas compreendida e o fato de que aquela fosse a segunda vez que o via em sua vida toda a deixava confusa, mas isso não diminuía em nada sua confiança no rapaz.

Chorou por muito tempo, talvez até horas, até se sentir fraca e cair no sono. Teve a leve impressão de ser carregada até o quarto e ser deitada em sua cama, sendo coberta por um lençol novo e limpo. Abriu os olhos de leve e viu que Eriol a observava com ternura nos olhos.

"Quem é você, Eriol?" – não sabia o porquê de uma pergunta tão sem fundamento, mas sentia necessidade de fazê-la.

"Apenas seu anjo da guarda." – ele passou a mão pelo rosto pálido da mulher, beijou testa e logo ela caiu no sono novamente.

* * *

Sakura agradecia mentalmente à Deus por aquela noite estar sendo tão calma. Havia poucos vampiros nas ruas e muitos deles novatos. Apesar de bom para seu descanso, aquilo não era bom sinal de forma alguma. Os mais experientes e grade maioria deveriam estar em alguma festa grande, aonde fariam muitas vítimas. Ou talvez estivessem fazendo alguma reunião conspiratória. 

Andava distraída por uma rua deserta, pensando no que poderia vir pela frente, quando sentiu alguém puxar seu braço por trás.

"Boa noite!" – sentiu uma voz grave soar em seu ouvido e deu uma cotovelada no homem, fazendo com que ele se afastasse.

"Nada boa." – ela se virou com raiva e sentiu uma fisgada em seu peito. Uma surpresa e uma felicidade que há muito não sentia. – "Syaoran?" – ele olhava para baixo e tinha as mãos nas costelas esquerdas.

"Como sabe o meu..." – ele levantou a cabeça e se deparou com aqueles olhos verdes que nunca havia esquecido, que continuavam a atormentá-los em suas lembranças de um passado em que ainda era considerado mortal.

"Faz muito tempo que não ouço falar de você." – ela se aproximou um pouco e pôde ver o rosto dele melhor. Tinha as expressões mudadas, mais máculas e regulares. Haviam se passado dez anos.

"E não era para ouvir mesmo." – ele falou em tom rude e seco, e começou a se afastar.

"Syaoran... Porque você está..." – ela foi atrás do antigo amigo e foi logo interrompida.

"Não, Sakura! Não venha atrás de mim e esqueça que eu existo, você já fez isso antes, então deve ser bem fácil." – ele a encarou pela última vez e saiu andando depressa. Não queria voltar ao passado, tinha uma 'vida' muito boa agora e não abriria mão de nada.

* * *

**Continua...**

Isso seria um milagre? Será? Acho que sim... Depois de muito tempo, meu hiato criativo acabou e eu fiz esse capítulo pequeno, mas que, na minha opinião, ficou até bom! Peço desculpas a todo mundo, mas é que de vez em quando me bate uns bloqueios gigantes e tudo que eu escrevo acaba saindo uma grande porcaria.

**Agradecimentos...**

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Oie! Tudo bom? Faz mil anos que a gente não se fala, também você não me aceitou no meu novo MSN, boba! Ah, momy saudade das suas histórias e tudo o mais! Beijos!

**Srta. Kinomoto**: Oi! Tudo bom? Respondendo as suas perguntas, a verdade é que eu ainda não me decidi pelo final, pode ser que ele não seja feliz. Sobre o negócio da Igreja e tudo o mais, eu sou meio viciada em Buffy, sabe! Então eu estou seguindo a mesma coisa que acontece no seriado... Pelo que eu me lembre, eles podem entrar em Igrejas sim, mas não podem chegar perto de alho, água benta e coisas assim. Que bom que esteja gostando! Beijos.

**Salira tSuki**: Oi! Tudo bom? Ah, muito obrigada! Eu também acredito que vampiros existem sim, concordo quando você diz que se nós existimos, eles também existem. Eu só espero nunca deparar com uma na minha frente... Huhauhauhauahua! Beijos.

**Jenny-Ci**: Oi dona sumida! Tudo bom? Nada disso, o sucesso da família é voce e ponto final. Por falar no 'Candy', quando você vai postar, hein? Faz um tempão que você não posta e que eu estou maluca pra saber o que vai acontecer, enfim... Aparece mais, boba! Beijos!

**Kalilah**: Oi! Tudo bom? Desculpa pela demora pra postar esse capítulo, é que eu realmente estava em dificuldades de escrever algo que prestasse. Que bom que você gostou! Beijos.

**Sl43r-s4k0r4**: Oi! Tudo bom? Que bom que você gostou e espero que você ainda tenha vontade de ler essa fic, mesmo depois de tanta demora minha --!Beijos.

**Riitsu**: Oi! Tudo bom? Muito, muito obrigada pelos seus elogios! Ah, não sei se é a melhor não, já li umas bem boas e com pessoas que postam constantemente e não demoram meses pra escrever algo que preste --! Enfim... Beijos.

**Lorian Toledo**: Oi! Tudo bom? Gostei do seu nome x! Realmente, ele só precisa virar pra qualquer uma e falar 'quero um abraço.' Que ninguém vai nem pensar duas vezes. Beijos.

**Musette Fujiwara**: Oi! Tudo bom? O Syaoran sente, porque mesmo não querendo ele ainda é muito ligado ao passado dele, entendeu? Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijos.


End file.
